Lightix: Chosen
by Ella Anders
Summary: Nearly sixteen years after the destruction of the Realms of Light, Griselda stumbles upon a discovery, the man who did the terrible deed has mysteriously vanished from his prison and is plotting revenge; but alas, fate also besots a blessing; the realms' keepers are alive. Hopeful, Griselda sets out to find them, regardless of the price she as well as the keepers may pay. BOOK 1.
1. Prologue

**Lightix: Chosen**

**Summary: After nearly sixteen years after the destruction of the Realms of Light, Griselda stumbles upon a discovery, the man who did the terrible deed has mysteriously vanished from his prison and is plotting revenge; but alas, fate also besots a blessing; the realms' keepers are alive. Hopeful, Griselda sets out to find them, regardless of the price she as well as the keepers may pay.**

**Authoress' notes: "Lightix Book One: Chosen" is a rewrite of my pervious story, "No Ordinary Girls" and its later rewrite titled "Lightix Club Book 1: Una Nuova Magica Avventura"( "Lightix Club Book 1: A New Magical Adventure"), which I have kept posted due to personal reasons. I am aware that it is somewhat uncommon for a writer to do three rewrites of one work of fiction, yet after reviewing my previously posted work I decided I must redo Lightix seeing as how my writing has improved and I want to push myself to become the best I can with my skill, therefore I ask for you, my readers, to leave feedback so I can see what I am doing correct or incorrect; any words of advice and constructive criticism is warmly welcomed.**

**What's the biggest change between "Chosen", you may be inquiring. Well, unlike the two previous versions that where original character driven and centered, I decided that I really wanted to take the story in the direction I originally had it pegged as; an origin story for Griselda. Don't stress, there still will be a ton of the keepers and Specialists.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Each featured original character belongs to his or her rightful owner, whom I thank for allowing me to write their truly lovely characters.**

* * *

_Prologue_

From the moment Griselda's eyes fluttered open that faithful morning something inside of the older fairy told her that everything in her life was about to change.

Despite not being the superstitious type, the woman couldn't shake the abnormal feeling that originated from deep down inside her. _You are probably just being paranoid about the upcoming graduation, _she told herself as she cast her lightweight blue comforter off her body, she frowned as she looked around her blurry living quarters, after all without her glasses to aid her Griselda was nearly blind. Out of instinct she extended her right hand towards her small bedside table to retrieve her glasses. _Yes, that is it. So many royals and students' families will be attending and all must go off without any complications. _The brunette added to herself as she put her over sized frames on and all become once again clear.

Now that she had regained her ability of sight, Griselda casually glanced around her room as the early morning sun danced across the light pink colored walls and reflected off her very scarce framed photos, awards and token treasures from her youth that she hadn't seemed to be able to let go off despite the heartbreak and pain that was forever united with the item. Her small eyes reminded fixated upon an old photo she had framed in a simple black border. The image featured the faces of two girls; one belonged to an old childhood friend and the other a much younger version of herself back during her own mid teen years. A few tiny tears fell from the head of discipline's eyes as she recalled the moments before the photograph had been taken, from insider her self-conscious Griselda could faintly hear her old friend's voice calling out to her younger counterpart, she could still hear her friend's voice ring out her old childhood nickname (much to the younger Griselda's resentment) as she attempted to get teen-Griselda's full attention long enough to take her camera out and capture the moment. _"Friends Forever", _her friend proclaimed proudly with a wide smile as the camera's small light flashed.

Griselda turned away from the photo as the memory became too much for her to handle, especially on today of all days. No matter how much time passed the pain and guilt never seemed to lessen any. _Sixteen years later, and I am still haunted by that day- damn! Why hadn't I been strong enough? I-I…_

Her thoughts where cast off as Griselda heard a knock at the door, "Hello? Miss. Griselda, are you in there?" a soft female voice inquired that the brown haired woman recognized as Mirta, a young witch-turned-fairy transfer student.

Griselda whipped her tears away and cleared her voice, she wasn't about to let anyone in on her secret depression, gossip tended to always travel abnormally fast around campus, (in fact it was through the rumor mill she herself learned that the headmistress was going to have a family member attending Alfea in the upcoming school year). The teacher knew well enought the pitfalls that could and would occure if such a dicovery was found out; her co-workers would talk behind her back, villans who targeted the school and it's students and staff would single her out as a weak link, the Magix chamber might start to think she was unfit for her post. All would know and everything she had worked hard to achive would vanish in thin air. No! She had developed a very well-known reputation of being strict, blunt, direct, to the point , someone very strong who never let anything faze her tuff exterior and Dragon she wasn't going to destroy that after nearly a decade in the making. "Yes, what may I do for you Miss. Mirta? You know students aren't permitted in the teacher's wing without a proper reason or permission."

"I know Miss. Griselda, Headmistress Faragonda asked me if I could come find you. She said that she needed you at once in her office, something about a conflict with the upcoming graduation ceremony?"

Griselda's eye widened at the new news, her mind raced as she sprung from her bed at once and rushed towards her closet. "I will be there in a few minutes." She called over her shoulder as she swiftly dressed in her typically daily apparel; a navy colored sailor-style dress after quickly running a brush through her short dark hair, Griselda advanced towards the door. As she reached for the door's knob, a small grin formed on her face. Today was going without a dough, going to be a long day. And that was just how Griselda preferred it. If only she could somehow manage to shake that eerie feeling deep inside of her…


	2. He Is Back

_Chapter One_

Tardiness was one of Griselda's greatest pet peeves, that more often than not she corrected her students for such an action, needless to say one could image the large amount of egg on her face as she quickly tried to sneak into the full dining hall for lunch drawing as little attention to herself as possible.

As she casually took her spot at the teacher's table at the front of the room she noticed a few strange looks from students who had taken note to her sudden appearance as well as her fellow staff. Acting normal, Griselda picked up her fork and took a few bites of her salad despite her current lack of appetite, as she did so Faragonda began talking about the upcoming graduation ceremony which Griselda half-listened to, as she had other issues on her mind - personal issues. After a few forkful of her meal she began to, uncharacteristically, start playing with her food as her mind wondered.

"What do you think Griselda?" a voice snapped the brunette from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She dropped her fork, as it fell the small object clanged on the edge of her plate. Griselda moved her head to left only to see seven puzzled faces looking in her direction. Embarrassed, she forced herself not to turn pink. "What was the question again?"

DuFour looked blank, "Um. What do you think about the programs for the ceremony?"

Griselda's expression softened a bit, "They are very nice, I think scaling the fount size down slightly from last year was a wise decision; especially with a larger graduation class."

This statement make Faragonda smile and beam brightly. "It has been years since we have had such a large group of fairies graduate." Her shimmering eyes drifted across the room and onto the six fairies of the Winx Club. "Hard to believe that in a few days they will become Guardian fairies."

DuFour nodded, "I know. I still to this day recall when I became one. My, how time goes by." The teacher propped her chin in her hand as she reminisced of the day she became a Guardian fairy.

These flashbacks lead the seven other teachers and staff members to chat about their own memories dating back from their late teen hood days. As her co-workers joyously shared memories and tales, Griselda slumped back into her seat and attempted to finish up her meal trying her best to block out their words. It wasn't that she didn't care about her co-workers and their stories, but today simply wasn't the day. Feeling out of place and amity somewhat envious of her friends' ability to happily share their pasts, Griselda stood and excused herself, claiming she had some paperwork that she had put off due to the graduation preparation.

* * *

As Griselda walked down a long, empty hall way, she hung her head low. _I'm being so childish, rushing off during their stories only because I can't face my own inner demons. Such a wonderful example I am setting, now it is not? _She continued to advance, _I might as well accept things as they are - it has been sixteen years for Dragon's sake! What happened had happened, I need to accept that...then why can't I?_

As she mentally battled her own doughs and emotions, a chilly gust of air greeted her. Stunned, Griselda looked up and around only to see there where no open windows. _Then where did that come from?  
_

"Griselda," a foggy and distance voice called out. Griselda stopped dead in her tracks, this was a prank, right? It wasn't uncommon for some of the seniors to pull pranks, especially this time of the school term.

"Whoever you are you're joke isn't funny young lady." She scolded, wagging her finger in mid air.

"Griselda," the voice spoke once more. "This isn't a prank. I have to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Griselda folded her arms.

There was a long pause, "He-he is back, Griselda! He is after you, you must stop him at all cost!"

"What- what do you mean by 'he'?"

"_He. _You must remember, it has only been sixteen years! Griselda, you must believe me. If you don't not only is your life in danger but others as well!"

Griselda froze, her mind when blank as it registered that this was indeed no prank as every fiber of her being was telling her to believe the serious toned voice. "No!" She spat as his face flooded her mind, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "It can't be- he is supposed to be dead! He is dead!" She protested, fearful she began to shake, waiting for a response. But when it never came, her knees buckled leaving her alone and fearful of the new danger.


	3. Hallway of Tears

_Chapter Two_

"He can't be alive, no." Is what Griselda told herself as she covered her tear coated face, for it was all the distraught woman could do to attempt to confront herself from the earth shattering truth. Her past had always haunted her, but now it was out for blood. _Her _blood. _You have to get up, you must be strong. If the anyone sees you they will talk, and you know what will happen._ Weak as she was in her current state, Griselda tried to push herself off the ground and back on her feet. _Be strong._ She reminded herself as she slowly started to her feet, only to fall back down onto the carpeting. A feeling of strong discouragement over took her as she whipped away a few dried tears from her cheeks, feeling foolish she allowed her head to drop and her hair to act as a shield she could vanish behind. If she hadn't been in such an emotional and shaken state she would have wished to cast a spell to make herself invisible; allowing her to hide away. But hiding was unrealistic, useless and not to mention childish, she knew well enough that if he was really after her he would have already put a locating lock spell on her magical energy, making it impossible for her to hide or be safe until the game ends.

As Griselda allowed herself to pounder what his master plan was, she tried once more to get up. Because she was so caught up she didn't hear the faint sound of squeaky shoes that was quickly approaching her location. A gasp caused Griselda to freeze both mentally and physically. "Griselda?!" Professor Avalon inquired as he crouched down near the upset woman. Unsure what to make of the scene before him and Griselda's currently shocking state, Avalon looked closer. To this surprise he seen something he had never believed was possible; Griselda crying. The tall woman's eyes and nose where as red as the Dragon's Flame itself, her body was trembling in a uncontrollable fashion and tears where streaming down her face. Avalon drew back, giving Griselda a bit more room; his eyes grew wide as he watched her. This wasn't Griselda, or at least the Griselda he knew that ruled with an iron fists, and rarely showed any emotion. She was usually so strong, a trait he himself both admired greatly and envied to a point, and now here she was having a break-down.

"I'm-"Griselda started, but due to her nearly hysterical crying her words where nearly impossible to make out.

Avalon tiled his head slight, "I'm afraid I can't understand what you are saying." She tried again, but once more her words where lost with no direction. Out of the corner of Avalon's eye he spotted the clock. Only ten minutes until lunch ended and the hallway would be flooded by students and the rest of the staff. Knowing Griselda was in no state to deal with a ton of people, and the potential damage to her reputation this could cause, Avalon thought fast as they needed to get out of there fast. The professor stood, extended his hands and helped pull Griselda off the floor, "Let's get out of here." She nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and lead her down the lengthy corridor.


	4. A Un-Happy Anniversary

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_Griselda's room will be a good enough place to go, after all no one will think the find either of us here and we willn't have any run-ins with any students or staff members._

"Here we are," announced Avalon as the duo turned to face the door leading into Griselda's personal living quarters. Still in a shaken state it was all Griselda could do to steady her left hand as she reached down into her pocket to retrieve her key. Her hand moved right, and then left until her long fingers griped the old-fashion styled skeleton tightly in her palm. After extending her hand out of the cotton and reaching out towards the lock, Griselda froze as off in the distance she could faintly make out the sound of another voice- Palladium. For an instance Griselda's heart stopped once more. Having Avalon find her broken-down in a hallway and escorting her back to her room was already beyond dreadful and humiliating; but having yet _another_ member of the Alfea staff catching her in this state- not to mention with Avalon's arms around her nonetheless-…Griselda refused to allow her mind to wonder what would come of the situation and herself in the light of things. As if she had been zapped by a bolt of lightning, the brunette suddenly felt a rush of adrenalin wash over her veins as she forcefully shoved her key into the hole. After twisting the small item and knob, Griselda made a mad dash inside nearly knocking Avalon over in the process.

With a simple "whoa", Avalon found himself being grabbed around the writs and thrust into his co-worker's personal space.

The man put his hand on a nearby wall as he recovered from being forcefully yanked into the room. After regaining his balance, Avalon straightened his back and glanced around the large space. The room itself was large compared to the student's dorm rooms, but roughly the same in teams of size and general layout to his own apartment. Just like his own room, the walls where painted that same annoyingly girly shade of pink that Avalon longed to paint over but never got a chance to do so, however unlike Avalon's apartment, the set-up varied. As he had never thought of setting his space up as Griselda had. _Maybe she was some type of designer in another life,_ he thought to himself as he studied the room.

The generously sized room had been defined as three different sections; a living room, office, and a bedroom. The area near the door where he himself was currently standing was set up like a living room complete with a small couch fit for two decked out with a few pillows and a tan colored blanket draped over the back, a television set, a fully loaded book case, and wooden coffee table with two coconut scented candles atop placed perfectly in the center. _Neat-freak?_

Before Avalon looked up to see rest of the space, he suddenly recalled the reason he was inside her co-worker's room- _Griselda!_ His expression changed from intrigued to worried as he quickly thrust his head up to see where the worked-up female was, after all he had found her on her hands and knees in the middle of a hallway. Avalon quickly looked back to the right.

Sure enough there Griselda was, hands pressed against the closed door, forehead leading against the surface, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

The teacher took a step closer towards the red-faced woman, but drew back for an instance; this wasn't like Griselda at all. The Griselda he had come to know over the past nearly two years didn't have break-downs in the middle of hallways; if anything she _caused _students to have them. The teacher he knew was strong, determined, strict, blunt, very direct, at times distance, and honest among other traits; but this Griselda, the one that stood before him only seemed like a shell of the fairy he knew. Without thinking Avalon opened his mouth, "This isn't like you, what is going on Griselda? Breaking-down in the middle of the hallway, rushing out of lunch is out of character for you." He pursed his lips, "As a matter of fact I recall you calling Miss Melissa of Polaris for skipping out early of last week's assembly."

Griselda's head dropped a bit at Avalon's last statement, after all it was true. "I-" She started and stopped. "You see-" she attempted again as a few tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

_Something isn't right,_ Avalon finally decided as he walked over towards Griselda and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. He moved his head closer towards hers, so close in fact she got a strong whiff of his after-shave, "What's wrong Griselda?"

"Sixteen years ago today marks the anniversary of the worst day in my life, the day I lost everything dear to me and life changed forever." Griselda looked up and right into Avalon's piercing narrow eyes, "The sixteen year anniversary of the fall of the once mighty Realms of Light and the destruction of my home. The worst part- it is partially my fault."


	5. Let's Keep This a Secret, Shall We?

_Chapter Four_

Avalon blinked once and then twice as he tried to take in Griselda's words, in a hazy like tone he said quietly. "Say that again."

A look of annoyance flashed across Griselda's face for an instance, her she was exposing her deepest, darkest secret to him and all he could managed to do was stand there looking clueless. _Men,_ with a sigh Griselda's posture straightened as she began to walk over to the small love-seat as she slowly started to repeat what she had just stated to the aw-struck Avalon. "Sixteen years ago on this very day the Realms of Light, or Novaicia, as the textbooks refer to it as; fell. I am at fault for my home's untimely demise." Griselda elbows rested on her lap as she hid her face in her cupped hands. Avalon stood speechless, unsure of what to say or do. "Every day and night it haunts me- when everything I loved was being destroyed I just stood there like an idiot and did nothing. Too frightened to move let alone transform myself into my fairy form, it is no wonder I never gained my Enchantix."

Tears fell, "I seen my life-long best friend_ die_ ten feet before me and I couldn't do anything to save her. I can still hear her calling my name, yelling for me to help her- to save her from him. Stupid me unable to move when the one person that had always been there for me needed me the most." Griselda looked off at her bookcase to see a framed photo of her and the friend she had seen die; it was too much. She whipped her head away, "That moment is forever etched inside my mind, haunting me and reminding me how weak I truly am."

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid, it makes us human." Avalon stated as he took a seat beside her. "But that is all in the past now, we all make mistakes but we can't allow them to haunt us."

"But it isn't in the past!" Griselda nearly yelled, disregarding her fear of another finding out the truth she had barred inside her soul for so long. "The man who did all this has returned. I don't know how or why but he is back- Trinidad has returned and a grave danger now looms. Trinidad is ruthless, pure evil; more so than even Valtor. I fear if he is already free it is only a matter of time before he comes to find me and finish what was started sixteen years ago." Griselda turned to face Avalon, "And believe you me he will stop at nothing to destroy the last survivor of Novaicia."

"Are you certain that he escaped? I thought he was dead."

She nodded, "Yes I am positive he is alive, if I told you how I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Avalon folded his arms, "Try me."

"A voice came to me to warn me of his danger; she informed me I must stop him at all cost."

"Maybe it was a senior pulling a prank on you, just last week I caught a couple girls trying to sneak into your classroom…"

Griselda's eyes narrowed back to their standard size, "Give me their names," as she instructed so she handed her fellow teacher a note-pad and pen to jot the names down. "I know you must think this is all funny, but I am serious about Trinidad; there was no way any of this could be connected to a prank. There are only three people who know of my past, all of which have been told in confidence; Faragonda, and yourself."

"The third?" Avalon pressed as he put the pad on the coffee table.

"Is it remain anonymous."

"If Faragonda is aware of all of this why not go to her? Surely she would be a great help."

"No, no. Can't do that." Griselda shock her head, "As of late the Magix Chamber has been keeping a very close tab on the school and Faragonda, it is too risky to go to her at this time. Do you realize what could become of me if the Chamber catches wind of this? I could lose my job and all my work over the past sixteen years would be tossed into ShadowHaunt."

Avalon said nothing, "You must promise me here and now on your life that you will never speak of what you have seen and heard."

"Griselda think logically, if this is all true then we need to go to Faragonda at once."

"Please Avalon no one can know. If things get worse and proof of Trinidad's escape comes to light I will go straight to Faragonda myself and tell her everything. Now promise me you will keep this a secret."

"Alright," Avalon hesitantly agreed, unsure if keeping everything under wraps was wise. "Under one condition."

"Which is?" Griselda inquired.

"You keep me in the loop, if this Trinidad is free and after you then you come to me as well. The way I see it we are both now in this together, for better or worse. Agreed?"

Griselda crossed her arms and pouted a bit, "Do I have a choice?"

Avalon gave a sly grin as he stood, "No. No you do not."

"Fine. But don't make it sound like we are getting married."

Avalon snickered as he approached the door, "Don't worry; you aren't my type." Before Griselda could respond to Avalon's response he opened the door. "We should get going before our students start to track us down."


	6. Wednesday Night Plans

_Chapter Five_

Despite her gut feeling of something horrid on the way and mental-breakdown in the middle of a hallway, the next few days where business as usual for Griselda. What other choice was there, to lock herself in her apartment in the fetal passion as she cried her eyes out and cradled her pillow? She didn't think so. Unlike cry-baby Bloom, she had morals.

Luck for her, however, Avalon was keeping his end of the deal up as he had given his word to keep everything between the two keeping up the appearance that all was right. Yet from time to time Griselda had caught him watching her closely out of the corner of her eye as he keep tabs on her. Something that quickly registered as annoying and bothersome to the independent woman who preferred to handle personal affairs alone and in private. But it was no use to try and convince Avalon of this, especially after her innocent in the hallway. As Griselda had discovered he was much more bull-headed than what met the eye.

On the other hand, there was something almost freeing to have let another in on the darkness that haunted her, almost like the intense guilty and pressure was somehow lessened. But in its place a new worry formed, one for Avalon and his safety if Trinidad was indeed alive and roaming free, by extension Avalon would become a target. But that was only if Trinidad was aware of his awareness of it all. Something she prayed to the Dragon would never be found out.

Just thinking about the dangers, even in hypothetical format caused Griselda's chest to tighten and sharp bullets of pain to develop, panic attacks. She raised her hand to her chest as a shot of pain shot though her, she winced and made a face. She knew all the worrying would do her only harm on her health and mental state, yet she couldn't forgo herself to stop thinking so negativity. After quickly giving her class their final exam, Griselda excused herself for a moment to grab a glass of water and take an additional anti-depressant pill to help her cope with her overwhelming emotions.

"Griselda?" A voice said in a confused tone, Griselda turned around to see none other than Faragonda standing before her sporting a puzzled look. "Is everything alright? Why are you out in the hall?"

"I forgot to take my vitamin this morning and felt it, I came out here to take it and get some water."

Faragonda adjusted her glasses, "Very well." She paused for a moment before she asked, "Is everything alright, Griselda? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. DuFour said something to me earlier about your behavior and that she was worried about you."

"Of course everything is fine, why wouldn't it be? I suppose I am just caught up in all the preparations for the upcoming graduation."

The headmistress nodded, "I know such a joyful occasion, if you wouldn't mind could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course. I would be happy to."

"If you could head into Magix City later this afternoon, there are a few graduation related things that need to be dealt with; the baker, and the printer for one. I will put the list with all the information on your desk."

Griselda put on a fake smile, that last thing she wanted to do was head into crazy Magix City on a Wednesday night. But it was part of her job…"Alright, I will head in after the exam is finished."


	7. Followed

_Chapter Six_

"All aboard for Magix City," a somewhat chunky middle-aged man greeted cheerfully as the large hovering bus' doors swung open allowing Alfea students and staff to climb on. One by one the small line-up of females flashed their bus passes and took a seat inside the long bus. "May I see your pass, madam? And would you like some help up?" The diver asked as Griselda made it up the steps, she made a face, and how old did he think she was? The teacher pulled out her bus pass and showed it to the driver, "Thank you for the offer, but I do not need help. I am capable of climbing a few steps without aid.

"My apologizes." He responded, slightly surprised as he watched Griselda marched half-way back and take a seat. _Why does everyone these days assume that I need and want help? 'Are you alright Miss. Griselda? What's wrong? Urgh! Why can't people just leave me alone? _She folded her arms and fell back in her seat as the bus pulled out from the stop and headed down the long curvy road. _By allowing them to get close all it is doing is putting them in harm's way, if Trinidad is out for blood I would prefer it be mine only. No one else should pay for my past mistakes, enough people have already. _Griselda out her elbow up against the cool window and propped her head in her hand as she watched the scenery before her change as the long transit advanced. _If Trinidad is out there somewhere, what is he after?_

* * *

It was give or take, about a half-hour bus ride into the city, during the course of the ride Griselda had allowed herself to par-take in a useless task to pass the time, daydreaming. She imaged herself back in her in apartment, the lights dimmed as she cuddled into her favorite blanket, reading her favorite romance novel and enjoying a nice tall glass of wine. No test to grade, no more graduation preparations and no stress; that was the life. Just as she felt herself relax the bus slowed down and the driver announced their arrival in Magix City. _So much for that._ After hoping off the bus, Griselda consulted the list Faragonda had placed at her office desk hours prior, luck for her the list was relatively on the short side and the tasks fairly simple and would hardly take more than fifteen minutes each to complete. Without further ado, Griselda headed towards the shopping district for her first stop, the prints. Little did she know or realize she was being followed.


	8. The Devil Strolls Magix's Streets

Chapter Seven

The simple tasks had been everything but, after a fair share of yelling at idiotic employees who screwed Alfea's orders up and three hours everything on the list had been completed. As Griselda existed the flower shop, she looked down at her watch, nearly six. Just as she was about to head back to her bus stop, her stomach rumbled loudly. Even though atypically Griselda did not like to mix business with pleasure and personal means, she decided to head into her favorite diner on Magix's east side; along the way she stopped into a book store and purchased the newest novels by her favorite authoress, Chibianna of Linphea's "How To Cope With Brats: For Experts" and Victorie-Lynn of Solaria's "Portrayals of Life".

As Griselda advanced down the side-walk her eyes where transfixed upon that back of Chibianna's book, as she read over the summary a cold chill ran down her spine. Her body began to shiver despite the seventy degree weather, for a moment Griselda flickered her eyes closed, but when she when to reopen them her vision blurred and her head began to spin. _It must be my blood-sugar, too low. Must eat. _Just as she had come to this conclusion, her body began to feel weak, her energy was getting low. With a grown, Griselda placed her left hand on her forehead as she slipped her book back into her bag. Something wasn't right, her inner voice was telling her.

"_Griselda! Griselda! Beware!" _Griselda's eyes widened as the voice inside her head spoke, it was the voice. The one who had come to her days before. The un-seen stranger who warned her of Trinidad….

Out of nowhere, Griselda felt someone pull her arm and brag her into a dark ally, her back was pushed up against a cold brick wall. Head still spinning, Griselda used any strength she might have possessed to attempt to pull away from the wall, but something strong and firm held her against her will. "Let me go!" She cried as she wiggled around trying to free her hands that had been pinned agents her back. "Dragon! Let me go!" Before she could yelp again, she felt a cool hand cover her mouth.

"Nice to see you too," a voice replied smoothly. "No need to make a fuss, it's just us two."

Griselda turned her head left and right in a wild fashion, that is until the mysterious stranger spoke. Her eyes flew open, if her mouth wasn't being covered her jaw would have dropped. Those eyes, those light purple nearly lilac hued eyes. _Trinidad! _Her heart began to race; fear, overwhelming worry, panic and oddly joy over came here as she locked eyes with the familiar stranger.

* * *

_Trinidad belongs to Akela Victoire._


End file.
